¿Beyblades y Hogwarts?
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: Traducción ¿Qué pasaría si Tyson Granger y sus amigos se encontraran accidentalmente con la prima de éste? Mucho puede pasar, más si ella, una chica de 16 años, por casualidad respondiera al nombre de Hermione Granger, estudiante del colegio Hogwarts...
1. Primos

**¿Beyblades y Hogwarts?**

[Traducción] _¿Qué pasaría si Tyson Granger y sus amigos se encontraran accidentalmente con la prima de éste? Mucho puede pasar, más si ella, una chica de 16 años, por casualidad respondiera al nombre de Hermione Granger, estudiante del colegio Hogwarts. Crossover Harry Potter X Beyblade_

Heme aquí con otro fic de HPxBB, de nuevo, sin embargo esta ocasión no es mío, sino de _Avestia_. Con el permiso otorgado, tengo el honor de traducir esta historia. Espero, como a mí, les fascine.

**Disclamer: **Ni Harry Potter, cuya autora es J. K. Rowling, ni el fic, propiedad de Avesta, me pertenecen. Esta traducción cuenta con permiso de la autora.

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola a todos, usualmente yo no escribo fics de Beyblade, pero pensé que debía darme una oportunidad. Actualmente, me enfoco a los de Harry Potter. Entonces tuve la idea de enlazar estas dos historias distintas, haciendo un crossover de _HP&BB_. Nunca lo había intentado, así que estoy algo nerviosa, en especial a todos aquellos fans de Beyblade: _¡Por favor, no me maten!_ Puesto existe una pequeña probabilidad de que haya OOC.

* * *

**_Primos_**

En el dojo Granger, cierto chico de 16 años de edad, de cabello azul marino, dormía como siempre lo hacía.

–Tyson, despierta. ¡Qué despiertes, Tyson! –gritó un niño de 13 años, de cabellera rojo oscuro, alborotado en todas direcciones.

–Déjame solo, Daichi –murmuró Granger, cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que el pequeño mono lo dejara en paz.

–Mira bien, Tyson. Hiro me pidió que te levantara y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Así que despierta! –gritó Daichi, saltando a la cama del peliazul

Molesto por lo que el pequeño acababa de hacer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo atrapó en contra de su voluntad.

– ¡No vuelvas a tratar de despertarme de ese modo! –gruñó

Daichi, forcejeando por escapar del moreno, notó que no había forma de que su opresor lo soltara, así que usó una táctica diferente: Mordió con fuerza el brazo de Tyson. Rápidamente el niño-mono salió de la habitación, dejando al otro sobándose donde lo agredió. En los ojos de Tyson había una chispa de furia.

– ¡Te atraparé Daichi! ¡Te atraparé pequeño demonio!

* * *

En otro lugar del pueblo, una joven adolescente de 16 caminaba por las calles. Ella tenía un enmarañado cabello castaño, llegándole a sus hombros. Vestía una blusa azul de mangas largas, jeans negros, tennis y un abrigo azabache. Sus ojos café, observaban las construcciones, con la esperanza de reconocer el dojo donde vivían sus primos, como aquella vez cuando vino a confesarles lo de ella.

– ¡Genial! ¡Más que genial! ¡Me he perdido!

Dos chicos, aparentemente de la edad de ella, la escucharon y se dirigían hacia la chica. Ella vio a los dos jóvenes corriendo a su dirección, mientras que mentalmente se reprochaba _"¡Diablos, eres una estúpida, gritando a todo Japón que te has extraviado!" _

Los dos adolescentes se habían acercado ahora, ella los observó detenidamente. Uno de ellos vestía ropas orientales, con una banda roja en su frente, de cabello negro, cuyos mechones caían en su rostro. El otro, rubio, lustrado con un suéter verde con shorts naranja. La muchacha, al ver al último, sintió un aura generosa y amistosa alrededor de él.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó con educación el pelinegro. La chica titubeó, pero les sonrió finalmente.

–Estoy bien, en serio, solo es… me he perdido –el rubio río por lo bajo

–Si, nosotros te oímos decirlo fuerte y claro –ella se sonrojó –Oh, lo siento, olvide presentarnos. Mi nombre es Max Tate y él es Rei Kon

El americano le estrechó la mano, mientras el chino, respondió con un "hola". La joven delvovió el gesto con una sonrisa

–Bien, creo que es mi turno. Me llamo Hermione, y me estaba preguntando ¿Saben dónde está el dojo Granger?

– ¿El dojo Granger? ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí? –cuestionó Max, pensando que esa chica era otra beyluchadora que buscaba a Tyson para derrotarlo.

–Sólo voy por asuntos personales a ese lugar

– ¿Eres beyluchadora? –interrogó Rei, cavilando lo mismo que su amigo. Hermione sacó su blade

–Lo juego, pero creo que no soy muy buena –el chino sonrió ante esto. Ella le entregó al pelinegro dicho objeto, al ver que lo examinaba de lejos

–Ya veo, bien nosotros no sabemos con exactitud si eres buena o mala con tan sólo ver tu beyblade –dijo él, devolviéndole su blade, haciendo que ella se ruborizara. Max miraba hacia la dirección que llevaba al lugar que buscaba la muchacha.

–Oye, Hermione, si tú quieres podemos llevarte hasta el dojo. Después de todo, Rei y yo necesitamos ir ahí también –ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió al rubio, a su vez, el chino la permanecía detrás de la chica

* * *

Hiro Granger caminaba en círculos por el dojo, ansioso y no le importaba el hecho de que su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada por haber usado aquella táctica contra él. Después de todo, él era el mayor, aunque Tyson estuviera harto de escuchar decírselo. La razón por la que se movía de un lugar a otro, era porque estaba preocupado.

Fue informado por su abuelo sobre la llegada de su prima, a quién no había visto en años, cuando vino a visitarlos. Estaba intranquilo porque ella llevaba dos horas de retraso en arribar al dojo. Él habló con Hermione por teléfono, preguntándole si le gustaría que la recogiera en el aeropuerto, pero ella se negó.

Naturalmente, Hiro no le había contado acerca de la visita de la chica. Conociéndolo, Tyson entraría en pánico y había querido buscar a su prima, con la ayuda de sus amigos. Hiro no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría su hermano al ver a Hermione después de 5 años, o viceversa, si la chica encontrara que su primo tenía un ego tan inflado…

El timbre de la puerta sonó, capturando su atención. Esperaba que fuera ella. Pero antes de llegar al recibidor, Tyson ya estaba ahí, pensando que sería algún fan o beyluchador. En efecto, eran Rei, Max y Hermione.

Al abrir la puerta, Tyson estaba un poco decepcionado al ver que se trataba de sus amigos, en compañía de una linda chica. Hiro, quien estaba detrás de él, reconoció a la chica y la saludó. Pensado en que la muchacha era una fan, el nipón de la gorra decidió lucirse ante ella.

–Hola Max, Hola Rei –saludó – ¿Quién es esta bella señorita que los acompaña? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y te gustaría que nos fuéramos… a un lugar a solas? –Hiro río por lo bajo, mientras Max y Rei miraban las payasadas que realizaba su amigo. Hermione sin embargo, estaba disgustada.

–Esto es lo más repugnante que he oído en mi vida –expresó con dureza la joven, por el error garrafal de su primo. Ella no creía que estaba viendo a Tyson actuar así – ¡Tyson Granger eres un presumido! ¡Ser Campeón Mundial no significa que tú puedas salir con cualquier chica! ¡No me sorprende que tengas un ego tan grande, que te infle esa cabezota!

El chico de la gorra reconoció aquella voz y aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: a su prima, que por primera vez, le estaba gritando a él.

– ¿H-Hermione? –preguntó un tanto dubitativo

– ¡Sí! –Chasqueó la lengua, en señal de desaprobación, al mismo tiempo, mirándolo con desdén – ¿Quién más?

– ¿Eres realmente tú? –la chica suavizó su mirada y le sonrió

–Sí, Tyson. Es bueno volver a verte, primo – y él la abrazó, sacándole el aire. Hermione, se rió ante la reacción de él.

Max y Rei no creían que Tyson tuviera una prima. El nipón soltó a la inglesa y se las presentó a sus amigos:

–Max, Rei. Ella es mi prima, Hermione Granger –ellos le sonrieron otra vez y le dijeron "hola" a la chica

–Por esa razón buscabas este dojo –comentó el chino

–Sí, esa era la razón –sonrió Hermione.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Ok, espero que les guste

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

–Bueno, heme aquí con otro fic, que, sorprendente que parezca, no es mío

–¿ahora ya te metiste en otro embrollo?

–¡Kai! La autora original se llama _Avestia_, como lo dije antes.

–¿y cuál es la razón esta vez, Isis?

–Verán, desde antes que escribiera_ Harry Potter y Los Blade Breakers_

–O más bien subieras ¿cierto?

–Descubrí este fic. A mí me encantó, puesto no era parodia ni relegaba a los personajes de Rowling. Si quieren revisar el original(que está en inglés), busquénlo como _Beyblades and Hogwarts?_. Esto también va como un regalito navideño para la autora, quien me otorgó el honor de traducir su historia.

Nos leemos después.


	2. Se avecinan Problemas

**Disclamer: **Ni Harry Potter, cuya autora es J. K. Rowling, ni el fic, propiedad de Avesta, me pertenecen. Esta traducción cuenta con permiso de la autora.

**Se avecinan Problemas**

La mayor parte del día, Tyson se dedicaba a que Hermione se sintiera como en casa. Era increíble que citara a sus amigos a verlo, incluso a ella. Durante un rato, Hiro estaba observando donde su prima se podría quedar. Kai y Kenny llegaron después. Rápidamente, Tyson decidió alardear sobre como disfrutaría ella al estar acompañada de él, mientras la chica se instalaba en el dojo.

–Hermione y yo pasaremos un gran tiempo de calidad juntos. ¡Ya la veo beybatallar y con la gran probabilidad de que sea pronto Campeona Mundial como yo! –Tyson golpeó su puño con el aire. Kai entornó sus ojos con desaprobación

–Pero Tyson, ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere jugar? –preguntó Kenny, su amigo lo vio con amargura.

– ¡Jefe! ¿De que estás hablando? ¡Claro que a Hermione le gustaría! ¿A que persona no le cautivaría este deporte?

–Bueno, no te doy tantas esperanzas, ella nos comentó a Max y a mí que ella no se cree buena para el Beyblade, porque apenas si sabe manejarlo. –Respondió Rei, apoyando al Jefe, en lugar que al moreno. Sin embargo, esto infló más su ego

– ¡Entonces yo le enseñaré! ¡Y después de muchas lecciones con su excelente profesor, ella será la mejor! –sus amigos estaban prestando tanta atención a su compañero, que no se percataron que la joven caminaba hacia ellos

– ¿Quién será la mejor? –cuestionó Hermione, haciendo que Tyson pegara un brinco. Él la vio y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

–Tú, por supuesto –agregó al ver el rostro inexpresivo de la chica –Tú serás la mejor beyluchadora después de que te enseñe a ti –y comenzó a reír, mientras que ella solamente asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose cual sería "el gran plan" de su primo.

Kenny, tosió para interrumpir al nipón, cosa que desvió la mirada del joven de la gorra a su compañero. Tuvo una idea: presentarles a Kai y al Jefe con su prima.

–Hermione, este es Kenny, mejor conocido como el _Jefe_, y ese chico, es Kai y no lo molestes, porque él te matará si lo haces –comentó Tyson, cosa que enfadó al ruso

–A las únicas personas que estrangularía, sería por ejemplo, a ti, Tyson, por no mantener su bocaza cerrada –en ese momento, el estómago del nipón soltó un gruñido

– ¡Déjalo para después, ahora tengo hambre! –todos se carcajearon ante la respuesta, en cuanto a Hermione, estaba pensado en otra persona _"Ron y Tyson se parecen un poco"_ Desde que él y Hiro se quedaron con su abuelo, cada uno se preparaba lo suyo, pero en realidad el de la gorra no tenía idea alguna sobre cocinar

– ¡Tengo mucha hambre, necesito comida! –expresó, mientras sus vísceras hacían ruido. Incluso, los demás, ya tenían ganas de comer algo

– ¿Quién de ustedes sabe cocinar? –interrogó Rei, antes de que su compañero repitiera lo tan falto de nutrientes estaba. Todos giraron su cabeza a la chica.

Ella no había prestado atención porque estaba pensado acerca de sus resultados de sus TIMOS. Notó que todos los ojos de sus acompañantes se posaban en ella

– ¿Eh… cocinar? –dijo la inglesa, pero su primo intervino

– ¡No, ella no va a cocinar! ¡Ella se encuentra de vacaciones, y no necesita ser su esclava!

–Tyson, en realidad yo no tenía esa idea –respondió la joven, sonriendo y yendo con rapidez a la cocina, para preparar algo de comer. Tyson entró después de la chica, seguido de Kai y Rei, que entraron para ayudarla en algo.

–Tyson, déjala cocinar algo, ella sabe que comer es tu debilidad –dijo Max conociendo bien a su amigo, sabría su respuesta que al poco tiempo dejó ver: una sonrisa en su rostro

–Bien, pero espero que sea _mejor_ que la última vez

* * *

– ¡Mire, Profesor, si no le contamos esto lo antes posible a Hermione, ella podría estar en grave peligro! ¡Nosotros debemos comentarle sobre lo que está pasando cuando regrese a Inglaterra! –expresaba un joven de 16 años, de cabello negro alborotado, ojos color esmeralda, que observaban a un anciano que se encontraba enfrente de él.

–Harry, es un riesgo también que se lo mencionemos a la Señorita Granger. Las lechuzas pueden ser interceptadas –respondió el Profesor Dumbledore

– ¡Entonces tengo que ir a Japón! ¡Tengo que proteger a Hermione! –gritó Potter, no creía que el Director no veía el peligro sobre su amiga.

–Harry, tú debes estar aquí bajo protección y…

– ¡Cierto, pero ahora no habló de mí! –Lo interrumpió – ¡Hermione debe estar enterada sobre lo que está ocurriendo aquí! Ella no debe ser capturada…

–Harry…

– ¡Profesor, déme una oportunidad! ¡No es momento de decir lo que debo o no hacer! -vociferó el chico. Estaba claro que los dos hombres de la habitación sabían de lo que estaba hablando Harry. Dumbledore miró con tristeza al _Niño-que-Vivió_

–Está bien, Harry, puedes ir a Japón, pero necesitas que alguien vaya contigo –el chico se cuestionaba quién, cuando entró Remus Lupin al cuarto.

–Profesor, escuché que alguien estaba gritando, ¿todo está bien? –el Director miró a Harry y sonrió, entonces el joven observó al hombre lobo

–No es nada, Remus; le comentaba a Harry que él irá a Japón

– ¿Con quién? –preguntó Lupin, mientras que los ojos azules de Dumbledore empezaron a brillar

– ¿Con quién? Contigo, por supuesto

* * *

En Rusia, un joven de cabellos rojos caminaba por las calles, estaba pensando sobre lo que había pasado en el último Torneo en el cual había participado. No podía ayudarle de nada, así que soltó un gruñido. Se detuvo en medio del parque, tomó su beyblade y lo lanzó

–_Let it Rip!_ –su blade voló fuera del su lanzador y cruzó el piso, golpeándose árbol con árbol

Cerrando sus ojos, se sincronizó con los sonidos y los movimientos de su blade, mentalmente. El objeto se dibujaba en sus pensamientos y el lo escuchaba, moverse de izquierda a derecha, a la inversa. Abrió sus ojos cuando el gritó:

– _¡Wolborg, Ataque Ventisca!_

Después de 5 minutos de práctica, Tala, como se llamaba este chico, llamó a su beyblade a sus manos. Se fue, pero antes de salir del parque, se detuvo y miró hacia su izquierda a alguien más: era un joven hombre herido que estaba tirado en la acera, tratando de levantarse, al mirar su buena suerte de encontrarse con alguien.

El ruso miró que el hombre vestía extrañas ropas. Miró su rostro y notó que en su pecho estaba al descubierto, mostrando una cicatriz y unos extraños símbolos tatuados en el cuerpo del extraño. Se acerco con cautela, a ver si él necesitaba ayuda. El pelirrojo vio que el hombre estaba despierto y distinguió en sus ojos grises un dolor que lo acompañaba desde su pasado.

–Por favor… ayúdame –dijo el extraño con voz ronca. Tala lo miró detenidamente, cuando el hombre comenzó a transformarse… en un gran perro de color negro.

* * *

**Lechucería Hiwatari**

–Ok, aquí dando señales de vida

–Como si tuvieras tiempo

–No te burles, Kai. En fin, esperaba que la autora original diera señales de vida. No ha respondido a mi mensaje personal. Tampoco ha actualizado el fic. Es una pena la verdad. Subiré los siguientes dos capítulos, pero no continuaré si Avesta sigue ausente. Por otro lado, los reviews serán contestados en mi blog, siempre y cuando sean anónimos. Mao, se que siempre me apoyas y sigues mis fic, muchas gracias.

En fin, nos vemos


End file.
